1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to resin molded articles, such as cabinets forming display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a casing of a television receiver, as a display device, is formed from a front cabinet and a back cabinet which are coupled to each other, wherein the front cabinet is constituted by a front-surface wall having a larger opening for exposing a screen, and a peripheral wall surrounding the front-surface wall, for example.
Such a cabinet is fabricated through resin molding, using a die constituted by a pair of die members 91, 92 as illustrated in FIG. 7.
The pair of the die members 91, 92 are combined with each other to form a cavity 93 to be filled with a resin material, between both the die members 91, 92. This cavity 93 includes a first cavity portion 94 for forming a front-surface wall of a cabinet, and a second cavity portion 95 for forming a peripheral wall of the cabinet.
On the other hand, among resin molding methods using dies, there have been known direct-gate methods adapted to directly inject resin materials into a cavity 93 through a direct gate 9, as illustrated in FIG. 7, without providing a sprue or a runner.
In a case of performing molding for a cabinet, according to a direct-gate method, a resin material is flowed, at first, through a direct gate into a column-shaped space, the resin material is charged into this column-shaped space and is solidified therein, and a portion 8 thereof (hereinafter, referred to as a gate portion) is formed in an erected wall 7 forming a peripheral wall of the cabinet, as illustrated in FIG. 6.
With the direct-gate method, it is possible to save the resin material by an amount corresponding to the volume of a sprue or a runner.
However, as illustrated in FIG. 7, in a case of directly installing the direct gate 9 at the upper end of the cavity portion 95 for forming an erected wall and, further, injecting a resin material thereinto through the direct gate 9, particularly when the erected wall has a larger wall thickness, the resin material flows into the cavity portion 95 through the direct gate 9 along an unstable flow path, thereby inducing the problem of occurrences of drawbacks in the external appearance, such as flow marks on the surface of the resin molded article.